Lord Inkei
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: When Bolin is thinking naughty thoughts , he is suddenly captured by the crazy fire nation noble Lord Inkei. Will Mako and Korra rescue him? Will they grew close from his disappearance, read to find out!


Lord Inkei

I do not own The Legend of Korra it belongs its rights rightful owners and creators.  
Warning the following contains strong sexual content and violence and disturbing stuff, anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

It was just another normal day in Republic City. The day was beautiful and sunny; Mako, Korra and Bolin were at a lemonade stand. They were drinking the best lemonade in the entire city. Mako and Korra quickly gulped down their lemonade and then went off to practice some fire bending together. As for Bolin he decided to stay behind and have another glass. While he sipped his lemonade he smirked to himself as a perverted plan formed in his mind. Ever since Mako and Korra had gotten together, Bolin had been raging with maddening jealousy. He tried to not let it bother him at first, but the sight of Mako and Korra being together and being so much in love was now driving him mad!

So tonight Bolin would have his revenge! He would sneak into Korra's room, steal a pair of her underwear and jack off on them! He would keep her panties for himself and jack off on them every night until they became so hard and crusty with his cum that they would disintegrate! Bolin finished his lemonade and he laughed evilly to himself. Before he could get up from his seat, someone threw a black bag over his head and knocked him out! Bolin was then dragged away and taken to a place far from Republic City.

Bolin awoke to find himself chinned against a steel wall, in a room made completely out of steel. He tried to use his bending powers to escape, but he did not have the power to bend steel. His vision was blurry, but it soon managed to clear up. When it did Bolin saw that he was wearing only his red boxers. Bolin also saw a man standing before him. The man was dressed like a fire nation noble; he was 40 years old and in top physical shape. He had silk gray hair and a nicely shaped goatee.

The man said, "I see you have finally awoke, my little friend."

Bolin groaned and replied, "Where am I, who are you?"

"My name is Lord Inkei. I am a man of great wealth and title. I am also a very good fire bender. As for where you are, you are at my summer palace. To be more precise you're in its dungeon."

"What? Why, why I'm I here?"

"I am a very rich man, but all the wealth in the world could not cure my boredom. So I decided one day that I would kidnap someone and have fun with them just for sake of it."

"What kind of fun?"

"Oh your about to find out real soon my friend."

"Do you have any idea who I am and who my friends are?"

"Your Bolin an average earth bender, whose brother is the boyfriend of the current avatar; your hoping they'll save you, but I can promise you that won't happen. They have no idea where you are and they never will. If by some miracle they did though, I can promise that they will never be able to free you from here, for my palace is the most secure and well guarded place in the entire world. Not even the avatar could break in here."

"You're wrong Korra and my brother are going to save me!"

"That's not happening, now Bolin do you know what it is time for."

"I have a feeling I really don't want to."

"It's time for some gay raping!"

"No!"

Lord Inkei then whipped out his rock hard penis and raped poor Bolin all day. That was just the beginning though of Bolin's suffering. For the whole week Lord Inkei would do perverted things to Bolin that were unspeakable, during the finally day of the week though he would do something so wrong to Bolin that it would change his life forever! Now back in Republic City Korra and Mako had no idea where Bolin had gone off to. They searched the entire city and found no sign of him.

They had no idea what had happened to him. Mako was worried sick; his brother had never disappeared like this before. It wasn't like him, that night Mako didn't even fall asleep because of how worried he was. As for Korra she spent the whole night mediating, she decided that since she and Mako couldn't find Bolin and since she didn't want start a city wide search for him that would involve everybody.  
That the best and quickest situation would be for her to contact Aang for help; at first it didn't work at all. Then Korra felt as though was someone in the room with her. Korra opened her eyes and saw the spirit of Aang standing before her.  
Aang smiled at her and said, "Good evening Korra."

Korra got up and replied, "Good evening Aang. Sorry for summing you like this, but I need your help."

"You want to know where your friend Bolin is?"

"Yes please tell me is he okay?"

"He is alive but by no means okay. He has been kidnapped by Lord Inkei a cruel and powerful fire nation noble. I had the misinformation of knowing him when he was a young man. He was a twisted soul then and he is a twisted soul now."

"Can you tell me where they are?"

"They are at Crown Island, it's a fire nation ruled island that is a huge vacation spot. I took Katara there on our honey moon that's where we made a…you know what I don't think you need to hear about all that. Just know that is where you must go to rescue Bolin."  
"Got it I'll go wake up Mako and will go right now. Ah can you tell me more when we get there?"  
"Of course."

Korra and Mako took a boat ride and a day later found themselves at Crown Island. It was a beautiful place that was truly paradise. The beaches were beautiful and full of happy beach goers dressed in the latest swimsuits. Their hotels were the best in the world and their ancient ruins of ages long past that everyone loved to see.

There was even an amusement park that had just opened. Crown Island still wasn't as advanced as Republic City, but it was still a truly amazing place. It's greatest and most well known attraction through was the Glittering caves. They went underground very deep into the earth and not only where they a fun place to explore. They also had steam vents in them, while most parts of the cave were just mildly warm, there good sized sections that functioned as natural saunas.

Even though this island was like heaven, Bolin was in his own hell and Mako and Korra needed to save them. They just needed to break into Lord Inkei's palace. That that was easier said than done As Korra and Mako sat atop the hotel they were staying at and looked at Lord Inkei's palace. It was not going to be easy for them to break into it. Because it was a castle in the sky! A place one could only get to if they took airships to get there. It was a building made of black steel and stone that had machines in it that allowed it to float in the air.  
Mako put his hands on his face and sighed. There was just no way could he envision them breaking in to rescue his little brother. Korra sat down next to Mako, put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry Mako tomorrow we're going to break in, rescue Bolin and kick Lord Inkei's ass."  
Mako got up and replied, "There are no windows in his palace Korra. Just black doors that can only be opened by keys that only Lord Inkei's guards have; he's so paranoid that he has them all wear masks. Everyone I have spoken to here has no idea who they are."  
Korra gave Mako a nice peck on the check and said, "Don't worry Mako Aang told me who one of Lord Inkei's guards are. There is a girl named Tit around are age who only lives a few blocks from this hotel. She wears her key around her neck at all times, it's her day off tomorrow. So were going follow her and steal her key from her. Afterwards everything else will be a piece of cake."  
"How do you plan to steal her key from her?

"  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Later that night Mako was tossing and turning in his hotel room bed. Sweat was pouring down his face and tears were starting to appear in his eyes as he dreamt of the horrors that his brother was undergoing. He was also feeling guilt; huge, huge amounts of guilt that he had failed to protect his little brother. Korra was sleeping peacefully in her own room in the best bed she had ever slept on. Suddenly she woke up sensing Mako's pain. Korra left her room and went over to his room. She saw Mako lying in his bed tossing and turning, she gently shook him awake.  
When Mako awoke he hugged Korra and sobbed, "It's all my fault, Bolin is my little brother and I didn't watch out for him."  
Korra gently stroked Mako's hair and soothingly said to him, "It's not your fault this happened Mako, you're a good big brother and one of the best people I have ever met. That's why I love you."  
Mako wiped the tears away from his eyes and said, "I love you to Korra."  
Korra and Mako kissed, cuddled and fell asleep together. The next day they followed Tit like a hawk. They tracked her everywhere she went and due to how absent minded she was on her day off, she never suspected a thing. Mako and Korra followed Tit until she went into a building, that was the entrance to the glittering caves. Mako and Korra went inside and they both instantly found out that it was a long standing tradition that people could only go into the glitter caves, naked! Mako was so shocked by this that he almost fainted, Korra managed to not let this shock her and she grabbed Mako's hand and led him to the undressing room.  
Korra and Mako walked into the undressing room and saw tones of rows of lockers. The huge entrance to the caves was ahead of all the lockers. There was no sign of Tit since she had already gone into the caves. Mako blushed bright red, never before in his life had he seen a girl naked before and soon he would not only see his girlfriend naked, but all the other girls instead of the caves as well. As for Korra she was in the same situation, but was actually forward to this.  
Korra saw that Mako was a bit uncomfortable, so she held his hand and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said, "We would have ended up seeing each other naked eventually."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, but I didn't think it would happen like this."

"Same here, still we need to get that key from Tit. Besides I think we can have a lot of fun together this way."

"Right, I guess we should get undressed."

Mako quickly removed his shirt and the rest of his upper clothing and tossed it to the floor. Korra did the same until she stood before Mako with her chest as bare as his. Mako blushed bright red as he stared at Korra's naked chest. Korra had a nice smooth and strong belly and two nice lovely round breasts with dark perfectly sized pink nipples. She had a lovely small birth mark on the left side of her breast, the shape of a half moon. Korra's breasts were much bigger than Mako thought they would be. A tent appeared in his pants as his member got erect and Korra noticed this and said, "I guess you like them."  
"There great."  
Korra smiled at Mako and then she spun around, pulled her pants and underwear down and showed Mako her nice round butt. She playfully bent over and gave it a nice slap. Mako felt his member get even tighter in his pants and said, "Wait a second are you mooning me?"  
"

Yep!"

"Well two can play at that game!"

Mako spun around and pulled his pants down and mooned Korra, Korra glanced at Mako's nice strong butt and she smirked to himself and backed up a bit and playfully bumped butts with Mako. After doing that she said stepped out of her pants and underwear and spun around, Mako did the same and then the two of them stood completely naked before one another, with their hands at their sides and their most private areas exposed.  
Korra saw that Mako had black pubic hair, two nice round balls and a nice big erect member with a dark pink penis head. His erection was pointing right at her, which made Korra feel strangely happy. As for Mako he almost had his breath taken away at the sight of Korra's womanhood. She had lovely brown pubic hair that was slightly darker than the hair on her head. Still her folds were still completely reviled and now Mako was so aroused that he felt a pleasure start to build in his balls.  
As for Korra she felt a slight heat start to build in her womanhood as she walked over to Mako and gave him a nice kiss on the lips. Mako happily return her kiss and Korra wrapped her arms around Mako's back and Mako moaned in pleasure as he felt his girlfriend's soft breasts press against his chest. He also felt her nipples start to harden and when Mako's penis brushed against Korra's vagina, they both felt jolt of pleasure shoot through them. They deepened their kiss and Mako's hands hovered dangerously close to Korra's bottom.  
Korra wanted Mako to put his hands on her ass, but instead he put them on her waist. Their kiss ended and they both looked at each other's hot naked and aroused bodies for awhile. Mako gently storked Korra's hair and said, "Your beautiful Korra."

Korra was so flattery by Mako's comment that she just blushed and held his hand and said, "Let's go meet everyone."

Korra and Mako walked right into the caves. They were instantly greeted with the dozens and dozens of naked people around their age, all of them were couples and just like Korra and Mako. Pretty much every male here had a hard on and whenever they didn't their girlfriends would quickly play with their penises until they were hard. A naught grin appeared on Korra's face as she gently traced her right index finger over Mako's length. Mako shuttered in pleasure and Korra gently rubbed the head of his penis with palm of her right hand.  
They continued walking and suddenly Korra bumped right into Tit or rather their breasts bummed into each other. Korra saw that Tit was instead a big busty girl with girl with big tits and a shaven vagina. Korra saw that Tit had her key tied around her neck with a black string and that the key was trapped between her cleavage. Korra also saw that Tit was eyeing Mako up and focusing a good deal of her gaze on his hard on.  
Korra wrapped her arms around Mako and pressed her breasts against him letting Tit know that he was her's. Mako didn't want this situation to get any more awkward and they still needed to get the key from Tit. So Mako said, "This is the first time my girlfriend and I have been here, so can you show us around!"

A huge grin appeared on Tit's face as he happily replied, "Sure I'd be delighted to do that, just follow me and I'll show you two the best parts of this place."

Mako and Korra followed Tit and she lead them deeper into the caves until they came to a part of it that was covered in steam vents. Tit and some other people sat down on them and small gushes of steam brushed against their genitals making them moan in pleasure. Korra and Mako sat down and both of them closed their eyes as the steam brushed against their private parts. Korra felt a gush of hot air bush against her pussy, while Mako felt hot air brush against his hard dick.

The pleasure they were that they felt building in their gentiles was simply amazing. Tit saw that Mako and Korra were blushing in arousal. Mako and Korra knew at this point that they needed to release the built up pleasure in they were feeling. Korra gently wrapped her left hand around Mako's throbbing member and before she could stork it. Tit stopped her and said, "Wait, you can cum in the cave, but not like that. You have to do it yourself as is tradition, come let me lead you to our annual circle jerk."

Tit then lead Mako and Korra to the biggest part of the cave; all the guys and girls were sitting down in one big circle, the guys on one side and the girls on another. Korra and Mako were now about to jerk off with over a hundred other people and it was going to rock! Every girl had their vagina wet and every boy had their dick hard and it was now time for all of them to cum! The boys wrapped their hands around their steel hard members while the girls spread their legs apart.

Showing their lovely pink love holes, then the masturbation started. Every boy storked their penises while the girls fingered themselves. Korra was having the time of her life and so was Mako. They felt pleasure building within them getting greater and greater, already three white drops of pre cum had leaped from Mako's member and Korra felt her vagina walls start to tighten. They were on the verge of cumming!

However, Mako and Korra didn't want to cum just yet. They both could feel the pleasure growing inside of them and they did not want it to go just yet. Korra and Mako watched as everyone else reached their limit. All of the boys jazz shot out of their members while the girls' vagina walls slammed together as they came. While everyone else had come, Korra and Mako were still going at it. Mako needed to cum so badly now that his dick was starting to hurt and as for Korra her fingers were starting to get sore.

Tit was lying on the ground panting from her orgasm, she smiled at Mako and Korra and said, "You still haven't cum yet, that means you can have sex! Do it do it now!"

Korra nodded and then she stopped fingering herself while Mako stopped pumping his mighty man meat stick. Korra and Mako kissed lovingly and passionately. Their tongues dueled for a bit and when their tongue battle ended, Mako laid down on the ground while Korra hover over his member. She kissed Mako's forehead and then thrust down on him burying his penis all the way inside her warm tight vagina and ending their virginity.  
Korra felt not a drop of pain though, since her hymen had long ago broken during her avatar training. Korra thrust down on Mako's member with everything she had covering his member in her love juices. Mako made his hands into fists as he felt the pleasure in his balls about to explode. Korra felt her vagina walls start to tighten around his penis and after thrusting herself on his member three more times, they both came!  
Mako's penis twitched as he shot all of his white semen into Korra's welcoming womb while her vagina walls squeezed his cock. The two of them felt pure pleasure course throughout their entire bodies, it was so great that it made their toes shake! They're scream of bliss was heard all over the cave, when there were done cumming and great pleasure left them they kissed lovingly and once they did that they saw that everyone else had fallen asleep.

Korra snatched the key from around Tit's neck and then she and Mako headed back to the changing room. While they were getting dressed Mako said, "What the heck just happened, I mean….that was great and all but…I can't believe that we…."

"Did something like that?"

"Yeah I thought are first time together would be…..more private."

"Well they have a saying here that may cheer you up."

"What is it?"

"What happens in the glittering caves stays in the glittering caves."

"Oh that's good."

"Now let's go take a nice nape and go rescue your brother."

So Mako and Korra went back to the inn they were staying at. They kissed lovingly and fell down on Mako's bed together after saying I love you to one another. Meanwhile Lord Inkei was in his bedroom as well. He sat on his bed wearing black pants and a black shirt. Suddenly the door to his room opened and a woman around Korra's age walked in. She was wearing a nice sexy black dress; she smiled at Lord Inkei and gently stroked his face. Then the crazy bitch pulled a knife she had swiped from one of guards, from her dress and stabbed Lord Inkei with it a thousand times!  
She stabbed him in the head, chest, neck, arms, legs and crotch. She stabbed him until he was deader than dead and she was covered from head to toe in his blood! She then escape from his castle and when Korra and Mako woke up they found this crazy blood covered bitch standing right in front of their bed! Before Mako or Korra could do anything though, the girl spoke to them and said, "Hey guys."  
Korra replied, "Who are you?"  
"

It's me Bolin, that crazy Lord whatever his name was grew bored of raping me and decided that I needed a pussy and boobs so he gave me a sex change, but I killed him a few hours ago so it's all good, but I think we should get off this island soon, and oh hey Mako …."  
Mako past out in shock and Bolin just sighed and said, "Oh and Korra when I was still a guy I wanted to jerk off on your underwear."

Korra screamed, "What! Boy or not that's perverted Bolin. I'm giving you an avatar wedge!"

The End


End file.
